Lilly Miley love
by luciouslipsx12
Summary: lilly and miley share you special memories they share as they are a couple. LILEYYYY
1. Chapter 1

(MILEYS POV)

Hey my name is Miley Stewart im a sophomore at sea view high school. You could say im popular but that's only because im dating the most popular person at school, hell in the entire town. Lilly Truscott. Yes a girl and she is amazing the best girlfriend ever, she is now a senior and has colleges offering her scholarships left and right. She plays almost every sport and is amazing at every single one, she plays for school soccer basketball and baseball. I of course am at every game cheering her on but no im not a cheerleader well only for her. We have been together for 11/2 years now. We became a couple November 3 and it was the one of the best days of my life. We meet through my brother…..

FLASHBACKKKKK…..

"Miley im home and brought some friends over" Jackson yelled loudly through the house.

"ok" she yelled back down from her room.

"how old is your sister?" lilly one of his best friend asked

"15 she is in 8th grade and will be in high school next year with us" Jackson replied

"ohm I see so she will be a freshman while were juniors" lilly said

"very good and I thought you were failing math again" Jackson joked

"I am failing but they let me play sports anyways and I have no one who cares if I fail or pass my classes anyways" she laughed

"your parents don't get mad at you?" Jackson asked confused

"nope they don't really care about me any more cause im into girls but I don't care" lilly replied but was lying

"im sorry lils but don't worry you got me and the guys" Jackson gave her a quick hug and they went into the family room to play video games.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Jackson?" miley called while walking down the stairs wearing white short shorts and a tiny black tank top that only covered to her belly button.

"what miles?" Jackson asked and he turned to look at his sister "MILEY RAY what are you wearing I told you I had friends over GUY friends and well lilly" the guys and lilly laughed

"soooo……… I don't care im comfy but if you think it bothers your friends ill go put on some sweats" she walked back up to her room.

" JACKSON" "what the hell is wrong with you?" "YEA? Whats wrong with you?" his friends shouted at him

"your sister is really hot" lilly said and everyone agreed with her

"well im sorry I don't want you guys turned on by my baby sister" Jackson said with anger in his voice he was always protective of his little sister.

"okay im back better?" she asked she now had on a pair of gray sweatpants on that rested on her lower hip so her belly was still showing because she didn't changer her shirt.

"yea a lil" Jackson replied

"okay but anyways what are we gunna have for dinner? Im so hungry" she asked

"I don't know guys wanna order a pizza? Jackson asked his friends who all agreed "is that okay with you mile?"

"yea sounds really good" she answered with a smile

"ohhhh sorry miles these are my friends Ron, David, Corey, and Lilly" they all waved and said hi

"Hi im miley as you heard" she laughed and looked at lilly with a smile and lilly smiled back

"alrite well ill go order the pizza miles you can hang out with us if you'd like? that's okay with you guys right?" Jackson asked knowing his friends would want her there but still asked

"YESSS" they said fast and loud and looked down kinda embarrassed that they were all into a 8th grader.

"okayyyyyyyy……." Jackson laughed

"so miley you excited for high school next year?" David asked her while looking at her lustfully

"yea I cant wait" she said with a smile and sat on the couch next to lilly

"hey" lilly smiled at her

"hi" miley smiled back with a little blush

LILLY AND MILEY TALKED THE REST OF THE NIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING AND FINALLY THE PIZZA ARRIVED 45 MINUTES LATER

"GUYSSSS pizza is here" Jackson yelled and all the guys minus lilly and miley sprinted to the kitchen lilly stood first and put her hand out to help miley up

"awwhhhh thanks lilly" miley smiled at her and held her hand a little longer in her hand after she stood up walking into the kitchen.

"Jackson can I talk to you for a second?" lilly asked him and gave him a look

"yea sure" he said while him and lilly walked out into the other room

"whats up?" he asked

"ummmm is miley gay?" lilly asked straight to the point

"yea she is why?" he asked

" I was just wondering cause I didn't want to scare her when I ask her out later" lilly smiled at what she said excited to possibly be going out with miley just them two

"wait your going to ask my baby sister who is in 8th grade out on a date while you're a sophomore in high school and can have any girl you want being the most popular person?" Jackson asked amazed

"yesss?" lilly answered "you sister is really hot has a great personality and age is just a number and she will be at our school next year anyways"

"alrighttt but I swear if you hurt my sister I will hurt you" he said with no sarcasm and completely honest and stern.

"I promise I have a really good feeling about her" lilly said with a smile

"okay now lets go get some chow im starving" Jackson said while him and lilly walked back into room and immediately miley and lilly's eyes connected and they both smiled

AFTER THEY ALL FINISHED EATING AND CLEANED UP THE DECIDED THEY ALL WANTED TO WATCH A SCARY MOVIE.

All the guys sprinted to the couch

"awhhh come on guys move over make some room me and miley still need to sit down" lilly said to the guys

"theres the love chair over there" Ron told lilly

" like my fat ass is gunna fit there and still have room for miley" lilly joked she was pretty wide and manly or how would she be good at sports

"your not fat you just have a lot of muscle lilly" david said as he was putting the movie in the dvd player

Lilly sat down on the chair and tried to make room for miley but even though miley was tiny there was no way she would fit "ill just sit on the floor" miley said "noooo I will" lilly said back "no you're a guest I will" miley said "well you could sit on my lap if that's okay with you?" lilly offered with a smile and miley smiled back at her "okay good I was scared I would have noone to hide behind in the scary parts" she joked

Miley climbed onto lillys lap and had her legs hanging over lillys with her back half against lillys chest the other in the corner of the other chair

"comfy?" miley asked

"very" lilly flirted and gave her a smile and miley smiled back "good"

HALFWAY INTO THE MOVIE A GUY IS BEING MURDERED BY BEING PULLED APART BY FOR CARS PULLING AT HIS LIMBS

Miley has her head in the crook of lillys neck holding onto her tightly and lilly has her arm wrapped around her while the other is holding her hand the guys are shooting her dirty looks but she just smiles a cocky smile and mouths "shes going to be mine"

"shhhh miley its going to be okay its just a movie" lilly whispers in mileys ear

"I know but its so scary I mean where do they come up with these things?" she joked but was still scared

" that's a good question I bet whoever makes up these things gets paid a lot of money because he is good at scaring people like you" lilly joked and laughed when miley lifter her head and gave her a puzzled look

"excuse me?" she joked " people like meeee?"

Lilly lauged "yes people like you scaredy cats"

Miley laughed "but it is scaryyyyyyy"

AFTER THE MOVIE IS OVER AND THEY ALL TALK FOR A LITTLE WHILE MILEY STAYS ON LILLYS LAP AND LILLY CANT HELP BUT BE ABLE TO FEEL MILEYS BARE SKIN ON HER ARM THAT'S STILL WRAPPED AROUND HER AFTER THEY TALK FOR AWHILE ITS 1145 AND THEY HAVE TO BE HOME BEFORE 12

"we gotta get going dude" david said to Jackson as they all began to get up and get ready to leave miley got off lilly's lap

"your very comfy" she smiled with a hint of flirt in her voice

"thank you" lilly smiled "can I talk to you for a minute outside on the deck miley?" lilly asked nervous and she has never been nervous asking a girl out ever

"sure" miley said as her and lilly walked to the backyard deck "whats up?"

"ummm I was wondering if I could take you to dinner tomorrow and maybe roller-skating?" lilly asked

"I would like that" miley smiled

"great" lilly smiled back at her

"are you sure though I mean people arnt going to make fun of you going out with an 8th grader right?" miley asked concerned for lilly

Lilly laughed and miley gave her a confused "miley im the not to tut my own horn here or sound cocky but im the most popular person at school and no one messes with me or my friends your brother included" lilly stated and smiled at miley

"ohhhh so that's why Jackson has been so busy he is like super popular now?" she asked

"yea he is really good at soccer like me so we practice together with david and ron but I gotta get going home ill see you tommmrw around 615?" lilly asked with a smile

"yes cant wait" miley smiled back

"and can I have your number?" lilly asked

"yes and text me when you get home so I know you got there" miley smiled as she was putting her number in lillys phone

"I will and I cant wait to see you tommorw" lilly said and than gave miley a kiss on the cheek "goodnight and than lilly walked out

END OF FLASHBACKKKKKKKKK

(MILEYS POV)

And the next day was the day lilly and I became a couple and have been inseparable ever since I help with all the sports shes in like with getting the team water helping the coaches and things like that but to mostly so I can go for when they go out of state I can go with. After about a month of dating lilly and I were always together except for school as soon as I got out of school my dad would drive me to the high school were I would sit on the bleachers and watch her practice and after go to her house or my house do our homework with frequent make-out breaks in between then go out with her friends. But I member the very first high school soccer game I went to. Ohhh and at sea view high school all sports were co-ed along with all the other schools in our area that we competed with.

FLASHBACKKKKKKK TO LILLY'S FIRST SOCCER GAME OF JUNIOR YEAR WITH HER GIRLFRIEND OF 1 MONTH 4 DAYS IS AT

(LILLY'S POV)

-in the locker room before the game

Okay come on lilly get it together focus think soccer…. Miley hummm I wonder what she is wearing? And where she is sitting? She better sit where I can see her WAIT lilly focus SOCCER SOCCER SOCCER

*beep beep* a text I wonder who its from I flip my phone and see the background and its of me and my baby…miley and speaking of her that's who sent the text

_Hey sweetie good luck im sitting front row by some of your friends your going to do amazing I know you are cause your amazing focus hunny I LOVE YOU_

And I knew from those 3 words that I have now been accustomed to for a while especially after miley and I became a couple I was now ready to vs. our rival team I then sent back

_I LOVE YOU BABY AND I WILL LOOK FOR YOU AS SOON AS I WALK ON THE FIELD AND TELL MY FRIENDS TO WATCH OUT FOR YOU MY BABY _

I hit sent gathered my team mates for a pep talk then we all ran through a banner the cheerleaders had made and sprinted onto the field I looked up at the bleachers and saw my miley sitting right behind the home side of our seats I waved and blew her a kiss and she waved back to me caught my kiss and put it to her lips I just smiled at her than ran to the field and began showing off a little. After a week of miley and I started dating I introduced her to all my friends and they all liked her and the news spread through out school that I was indeed dating an 8th grader that was extremely hot and now off limits

(MILEY'S POV)

Im standing in the bleachers at my girlfriends high school that im going to be also going to next year with her friends in the middle and I am talking to them when I hear a lot of cheering and I focus my attention to the field were I see my girlfriend run onto it wave and blow a kiss at me and all her friends start telling me how shes never been like this with anyone how cute we are and how everone is pointing at me to there friends probably explaing who I am.

After halftime the score is still 0-0 it's a very competitive game and lilly has had some really good shots that the goalie just barely got to there was 7 minutes and 34 seconds left on the clock when lilly had a break away and scored a goal so they were leading 1-0 the crowd went wild I looked at lilly who was smiling like crazy with all her team mates jumping on her than I see her sprint towards me leap up on the railing in front of my face and give me a sloppy kiss and I got some of her swear on my face but I didn't care then she jumped down mouthed "I love you" and sprinted back to her coach that was yelling at her for leaving the field than give her a back clap and a good job on the goal. The other team looked really mad that they were now losing and than I heard some of the crazed fans start a chant saying "THAT'S HER GIRLFRIEND" clap clap clap "THAT'S HER GIRLFRIEND" while they were all pointing at me. I couldn't help but blush when even her friends joined in and pointed at me and turning me around in a playful manner and told me to wave which I did while I blushed a deep red especially after the kiss she gave me in front of them too. It now had only 3 minutes left in the game and lilly shot and scored again and the crown got louder if that was possible and again they pointed at me and started the "THAT'S HER GIRLFRIEND" cheer and again lilly ran to me jumped on the metal bleachers and gave me another sloppy kiss and than ran back and then the cheer changed to "SHES A SOPHOMORE" I joined in chanting that one I was super proud of my girlfriend that day and they end up winning the game 2-0 and after that I have been to all her games and received a kiss after every goal she has scored

END OF FLASHBACKKKKKKKK


	2. Chapter 2

(LILLY'S POV)

I cant believe I'm a senior and Miley is a sophomore, what am I going to do about college? There's no way I'm going to go out of state and leave Miley here. There is no way I love her to much and we have showed each other how much we love her since our 10 month anniversary. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was a junior and she was a freshman and it was in between seasons of my sports so miley and I spent ALL day together it was amazing but it was a Friday night the day of our 10 month and it started out like…..

FLASHBACKKKKKKKKKKK

"hey baby" lilly said to miley as miley hopped in her car

"hi" miley said while leaning over to give lilly a kiss

Lilly deepened the kiss, put her hand on miley's neck to bring her closer. Lilly pulled away after a few moments looked into Miley's eyes and said "Happy 10 month anniversary baby"

"YOU REMEBERED" Miley said with enthusiam

"of course I remembered baby I love you" lilly said while leaning over towards the backseat were she pulled out a boquet of flowers.

Miley gasped

"here baby" lilly said while handing miley the flowers along with a card, box of chocolates', and a teddy bear that was holding a heart.

"omgosh lilly I can't believe you did all this for me, you didn't have to" miley chocked out while happy tears were falling down her cheeck,

"Don't cry miles you desevere it, I love you so much miley I can't explain it"

"I love you too lilly" miley said while giving lilly a deep kiss "now let me run in the house and put the flowers in some water and set my new favorite stuffed animal on my bed." she smiled got out and began to walk to her house but turned around and yelled "should I open the card now or later lilly bear?"

"later babe" lilly shouted and miley ran into the house and returned 5 minutes later

Lilly and Miley arrive at school and lilly gets out to go open the door for miley and soon are walking hand in hand towards their friends.

"hey lilly you excited for basketball tryouts in 2 weeks?" david asked as they are all talking in a circle.

"kinda" lilly said with a shrug as she looked over at miley who was talking to a couple of her freshman friends. "be right back im going to go get miley" lilly said as she began walking towards miley

"yea omgosh that was so funny" miley said and laughed with some of her other friends that weren't lilly's.

Lilly walked up behind miley put her hands around mileys waist and locked them around her "hey baby I miss you" lilly said softly into mileys ear while placing a kiss on her earlobe

Miley giggled turned her head and gave lilly a quick kiss "sorry lilly I was just talking to some new friends of mine that are in my math class. This is Janet and Liz" miley said while pointing to them in the process

"hey I'm Lilly miley's girlfriend"

"OMGOSH HI" janet said

"you were amazing in soccer this year" liz said

"thank you but if you don't mind I'd like to steal miley for a bit before she has class" lilly said to the girls who said that was fine and said goodbye and nice meeting you to lilly

"whats up sweetie?" miley asked lilly as she turned around so that she was facing lilly with lilly's arms still locked around her.

"just this" lilly said as she turned them and leaned miley against the locker as she began to kiss her.

"lil…..lilly…………li……….hun" miley tried to mutter throught kisses but eventally kissed back

(LILLY'S POV)

Im leaning against miley with her to the lockers in a make-out session with miley when I heard the bell ring "DAMN IT" I say to myself and whisper to miley when I pull away. She just giggled gave me another quick kiss that I tried to deepen to get her to stay a little longer until I heard a friend yell

"DUDE GET OFF OF HER IM SURE YOU GET PLENTY OF IT AT HOME"

And that isn't true at all miley and I have not had sex yet. Trust me we have been extremely close but she tells me she is just not ready yet. Which I sadly excpet EVERYTIME. I just see miley blush at what our friend said, and walk away with a quick kiss. YUMMM I love the taste of her lips.

After every class I walk to miley's classroom to take her to the next so I get a whole 5 minutes with her and yes that was sarcam. Finally only one more class till lunch im so hungryyyy.

*BZZZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZ* uhhhhO I forgot to silence my phone.

"TURN YOUR PHONES OFF CLASS COME ON YOU ALL SHOULD NO BETTER BY NOW" the teacher told us. Phewww at least she didn't catch me again. Ohhh its from miles.

"Hey babe I miss you and class is SO boring did I mention I loved everything you gave me this morning I can't wait for our date tonight :] oh and there is this new girl in my class she is supposed to be a sophomore but she is in my class and she keeps looking at me funny. Can you please maybe leave a little early to come get me she is kinda scaring me. I love you. -your baby"

A new girl? I didn't hear about her? A sophomore? A new girl who I have not heard anything about who is a sophomore is staring and scaring my miley im gunna kill her. I looked at the clock OMGOSH I still have another 15 minutes.

" hey sexy im glad you liked everything and im excited about tonight too. Your sleeping over right? And don't worry about her baby, but since she is staring at you I will be there when you walk out. I LOVE YOU BABY see you soon.- Lil"

That should make her feel better until I get there to protect her. This bitch better not make a move on my miley.

AFTER CLASS

I left early from my class (my teacher always lets me that's one of the props of being the star athlete around here) and waited for miley to leave the room.

"hi hun" I hear her say and turn around to see her walk up to me and give me a look that the girl she was talking about was behind her, and wait what is she doing? SHE IS CHECKING OUT MY MILEY? OHHHH HELLL NO

"ummm excuse me?" I say to the girl who FINISHED looking miley up down.

"sup?" she asked

"do you like what you were staring at?" I ask with miley now next to me and behind a little bit. I feel her take my hand which I gladly take.

"hell yea that girl is fine. Miley right?" the girl smirked at me and by now all my friends were behind me with people surrounding us. Miley just leaned into me a little and whispered

"come on lilly lets just go eat lunch I don't want you getting into trouble on our 10 month I love you now come on lets go"

"you are so lucky MY GIRLFRIEND is here or I would beat the shit out of you" I said while walking away from her with miley and my friends behind me. I didn't even hear what she remarked back to me not that I care ugly little bitch.

LUNCH

(MILEY'S POV)

OMGOSH that was so crazy what was that girl thinking? Lilly would have beat her senseless. Im glad Lilly saved me though that girl was really starting to freak me out. I guess ill give lils a little present I smirked after my idea.

"hey miley, kristy, dan, dave over here" I heard Lilly shout and we all walked over. I figured this was the perfect moment for my present for her. Lilly being a huge fan of PDA (and me not) I decided to give her some for saving me. I set my lunch tray down on the table, bent over put one leg on each side of Lilly so I was straddling her., and gave her a deep kiss that she gladly excepted and smiled into the kiss. I felt her wrap her arms around me and pull me down so I was now sitting while straddling her. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance that I allowed after she begged a little bit. Her tongue went right to mine fighting for dominance which she always won. After our hard make-out session I decided to pull away which she surprising allowed usually she pulls me in for a little more but instead she just gave me a little peck, and turned me around so I was still sitting on her lap while I ate my lunch.

"That was so fucking hot" I heard Dan say stunned at what I just did

Lilly and I laughed at all of our friends reactions who were all stopped frozen at where I say them last.

"Did you tell her to do that?" lilly's friend Jackie asked her

I saw lilly give her a little glare and say "NO I have no idea where that came from but HEY I'm definitely not complaining" she jocked while I gave her a little push and we all had a laugh.

THAT NIGHT AFTER LILLY AND MILEY'S DATE

Omgosh that was the most romantic date/ dinner I have every been to or even seen on tv. Lilly reserved a beach side fancy restaurant and we ate on the private deck on top of the building so we had an amazing view of the ocean. Then we took a walk on the beach and she gave me a tiffany bracelet, and earrings. Then a little while later on our walk back to her car she stopped pulled me into a deep loving kiss pulled away and looked into my eyes and she said

"MILEY STEWART I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I want you to know that I will never leave you even when I go to college. I will be going wherever you decide to go after you graduate, even if they don't have a sports program I will still go just to be with have made me a better person miley and I feel like our love is just beginning, im getting C's miley C's im passing school, I actually use manners now. I love you so much miley it scares me. I see a future with you I know we are both to young to get married or anything but I was wondering if you will wear this?"

She pulled out a necklace that looked old but cleaned

"this was my grandmothers her name was Lilly also and she gave this to me before she died. I treasure this with everything just like I treasure you with everything."

I looked at the necklace and it was an "L"

"lil……" I began to say but was cut off.

"I love you miley will you please wear this?"

I smiled and gave her a deep kiss pulling away with tears in my eyes while I looked back into hers. "yes I will love to wear it." she smiled at me with tears in her eyes also.

Now we are sitting in her living room watching a movie that is extremely boring. I love lilly so much I think it's about time I show her just how much.

NORMAL POV

"Lilly im tired can we get going to bed?"

"sure baby" lilly said while turning off the tv

They walk into lilly's room and change into their PJ's.

"I love you miley goodnight and happy 10 month and 1 day" she whispered in mileys ear

Miley giggled "I love you too"

Lilly leaned over and gave miley a deep kiss "goodnight" she said and than flipped over on her side facing with her back to miley

Miley then turned so she was leaning over Lilly and began kissing Lilly's neck lightly and giving it little soft licks

"Miii Miii Miley" Lilly stuttered "whaa what arrre you…you doing?"

Miley didn't answer but crawled so she was now laying on top of lilly who rolled on to her back

" I'm ready Lilly" miley whispered while still kissing Lilly's neck and moving up to her lips

Lilly pulled away and looked at miley with a surprised look "miley are you sure?"

"yes I love you so much I just want to be completely apart of you" miley said quietly to lilly

Lilly smiled and rolled so she was on top of miley "I love you too soooo much" and with that she began to kiss miley deeply.

* * *

Ok how was that? Should I write another? Should it be detailed? Let me know what you want :]


End file.
